More than A Cut
by Ang91
Summary: Sora's father had just died.. and it causes Sora to have a difficult time living up to everyone'2 expectations. She finds a way to cope.. but its actually hurting her. An unlikely person comes into her life and will attempt to help her fight it. Maybe even a love spark. M is for mature content.
1. A Disaster of a Party

This is my first fic. Im nervous.. I have an idea hoping it works out. Please review be nice but if you have some good suggestions that be great (: There may be some content in here you may not like or agree with.. all I can say is don't read it then sorry.  
I love Sora she is my favorite character. I also really like Tk Matt and Tai. Joe is growing on me lately… Ill try to Include everyone probably no digimon in this one. Ok now onto the story..

**A Disaster of a Party**

It was evening of the big day. Sora looked at her calendar today was her 16th birthday. She was going to have her friends come over and she was really excited. She was especially excited because her crush Matt Ishida would be coming and performing with his band. How nice of him she thought.

Getting ready she glared at the picture of her father and her at her 6th birthday. She missed him so. This last year has been really hard. He had passed in a car accident a little over a year ago. She loved her father so much even though they didn't get to see each other so much because of work. Tai Kamiya her best friend forever really helped her through it all. She was so happy to have her mom and friends around. She was a bit sad though, they did all they could but they never really understood the life she lived. She would never dare show her feelings, she had to be happy and keep everyone together. She was well known for always helping others.. even if it did mean putting herself last.

_I miss you dad. I wish you were here with me on my birthday. Mom needs you. I really need you too._

Lately her mother was always angry, depressed if anything. She demanded Sora was the best at everything she did. She need all A's, be the best at Tennis, and help her in the flower shop every free minute. Sora was starting to get frustrated feeling she could no longer keep this perfect act. She couldn't disappoint her mother or show her friends she was anything less than Perfect. What would they think of her?

All ready Sora wore a pink dress. Corset top and ruffled at the bottom, with silver sparkly shoes. She was so excited hoping she would get to dance with her friends and hopefully her crush.  
_  
Wow she thought… she actually looked pretty good. I might actually get to dance with some one tonight. Hope its matt._

"Sora! Hurry up we are going to be late, I still have to make sure everything is ready down at the hall! " Mrs. Takenouchi yelled.

Coming Mom! Is this ok? Sora asked nervously.. She never really wore anything so girly before, but she wanted to make a good impression and she knew her mother would never let her out of the house otherwise.

"You look good. Finally I have a daughter. Thank You Sora, I hope your birthday will be everything you ever imagined." Mrs Takenouchi said.

On their way out Sora grabbed her pink tennis knowing she probably wouldn't make it through the night in those heels.

-  
(At the party)

The hall was beautiful. There were balloons everywhere. The hall was at a fancy hotel. White lights hung and the band played softly. The tables lined with white and pink flowers. There were quite a few people there.

After Sora said hello to all of her relatives she looked around hoping to find her friends. Then at the back table she could recognize everyone so easily.

There was her best friend Mimi dressed beautifully as always. She wore a dark blue long dress with her hair up in a bun. Next to her was my friend Ryder in a sparkly yellow halter dress. Also with them was my other friend Sam in a purple short dress.  
_  
Sam had been interested in Tai lately and she wanted me to talk to him for her. Haha how funny she thought it seemed Tai was only in love with soccer and maybe himself._

The she could see Izzy in a grey buttoned up shirt and black slacks.  
He looked so cute all dressed up.  
Next to him was Tai looking handsome as always with his gelled hair and in a white button up and black slacks. Next to them was Davis, Ken, and Yolei.  
_  
Everyone looked so good. She smiled. We should have more dressy occasions she thought._

Kari and TK who had obviously liked each other but too scared to do anything about it were in line to get food. Then there was Matt on stage playing a ballad with his band. He looked good as always. She knew they were just friends but she couldn't believe how attractive he was.  
_Wait where is Joe she thought? He is always on time or even early._

Sora walked to her friends say hi to everyone.

"Izzy, where is Joe? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?"

"Oh hes running late, I guess he had a hard time getting his dad to let him come" Izzy explained.

"Oh ok, well I hope everyone is having a good time" Sora was interrupted as she heard her mother call her to do the cake.

**Tai POV**

Wow Sora looked beautiful. She deserved this. After this horrible of a last year I'm really happy she is having such a wonderful party. Ha too bad she looks bored. Everyone looks really good dressed up.  
It was pretty funny to see Izzy ask Mimi to dance. He was an inch shorter than her and they both looked pretty awkward. I knew he had a crush on her but never saw her have the guts to ask her to dance. Good for him. Kari and TK were dancing. I swear if his hands move any further down I am going to kill him. He is lucky I am letting him dance with her in the first place. It is no shocker he asked her, we all know TK likes my sister luckily I seem to scare him enough to stay away from her.

Soras friends kept to themselves kept peeking at me and giggling. I seemed to have that affect on girls. I knew that girl Sam liked me. Sora had filled me in how she asked about me and such. She was pretty but I don't know… maybe Ill ask her to dance and see how it goes from there…

**Sora's POV**

After everyone sang happy birthday to me I began to cut the cake. However I could hear my mom and her drunken boyfriend Kevin being obnoxious. Next thing I knew they were fighting. I was so embarrassed everyone was looking at us as we sat in the middle of the room. I looked around hoping to escape this embarrassment when I noticed Ryder and Matt talking and laughing by the stage. They were flirting. She knew I had a crush on him. I knew Matt only saw me as a friend, but I couldn't believe it, on my birthday. I started to tear when I was bumped by my mother's idiot boyfriend and the knife I held had sliced my hand before falling onto the floor also knocking the cake down.

"What a clumsy girl you are. You ruined your own cake you spoiled brat." Kevin groaned drunk and angry.

"Oh hunny you are going to make Kevin mad! Get up clean up and will try to salvage this.. quickly you are embarrassing us in front of the family." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

By this time I was crying looking as everyone stared. I noticed in the back Joe had entered just in time for the fireworks. I was mortified ran passed Joe and outside into the yard hoping to catch my breath. I held my hand with a towel, surprisingly I had forgot about it since I was dealing with everything else.

_How could my mom choose his side over mine? Why did no one care about me? I didn't do anything wrong! Oh and Matt I know it wouldn't have worked but that didn't help. Ugh Ryder always gets all the guys attention. Everyone was having a good time besides me. I just want to go home._

Looking at my cut it stung a bit but a good sting. Looking at it red bleeding. Yet it somehow comforted me.. being so angry and upset this cut reminded me that this pain was temporary unlike the pain I had in my life at the moment. Maybe it was a punishment for being a horrible daughter? Whatever the reason it made me feel better about the situation inside. I have never felt this way before.


	2. A Smiling Face

**A smiling face**

**Tai's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My eyes blinked as I was still in schock over everything. Oh what a waste of a cake. Ah I hated Kevin. He was always a pain when he was drunk which was every weekend. Sora would always come over for dinner over the weekends hoping to get away. Oh my gosh Sora. Is she ok? She just ran out of here. I looked all over and didn't see her. Then I noticed Matt and Ryder. Ah Sora must have seen them too. I knew she was starting to crush on my other best friend Matt. Now I knew she would even be more upset. As I walked towards the exit Joe stopped me.

"Tai"**  
**Yeah Joe.. Cant talk I have to go see if Sora is ok.

"No Tai it's ok! I want to go. I was late and haven't really talked to her much Ill talk to her."  
"You sure?"

"Yea don't worry Tai Ill have her smiling in no time. Plus I think that girl Sam is waiting for you to ask her to dance."

With a wink and a smilehe waved me down and started to walk for the door. Then a pull on my hand.. Joe again  
"Is that Mimi with Izzy feeding each other fruit? "  
"Yea.. you um.. missed a lot man.."  
"I can see that. Ahha well good for him. Have a good time Tai"  
"Later Joe!" "

Well I trust Joe guess better see if Sam can actually dance. I know Sora wouldn't want everyone to be sad on her account. Ill do my best to keep the party going.

-  
**Sora's POV**

Sitting on a bench in a daze over my cut I heard footsteps maybe it was Tai, it couldn't have been Matt.  
I turned and saw Joe. Joe had always been the reliable one, hence his crest. He had grown out of that nerdy phase and was now a tall handsome man. He had black slicked back hair, black glasses, wore a black suit, and oh that smile it sure did take my breath away.

"Hi.. Joe"  
" Hey Sora. You ok?"

"Im..uh"… _looking down at her hand bleeding_

"Sora your hand! We have to get that fixed up. We should go to a hospital."

Joe wrapped her hand and took her to his car.

At the hospital Joe stayed with me. We didn't say much. Frankly what could I say to him. I was embarrassed of the atrocity my birthday turned out to be.

"Im sorry I was late to your party Sora. My dad has been pretty strict on me lately trying to get me to a good college and what not."

"Its ok Joe. You didn't miss much. Sorry for my mother and her boyfriend. They get a little wild sometimes. "

Ah Joe had such concern in his eyes. Why was he being so sweet to me?

_ The doctor looked at everything noticed it wasn't too deep. However he asked me some odd questions. It was apparently because he was a afraid I had been cutting myself on purpose and wanted to make sure I wasn't suicidal. Suicidal? Me? Why would I ever think to hurt myself? It did help a little though I thought… But I would never do it to myself. It was an accident. Yea an accident…_

Joe drove me home and walked me up to my place.

Thank you for everything Joe. It was really nice of you to take care of me.

Of course Sora it was nothing really.

Sora?...  
"Yes Joe…"

Placing his hand to my chin and lifting up my gaze from the ground to his eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight. Happy Birthday. Then with a peck on the cheek he said goodbye.

"Joe! I yelled to him walking away…"  
Joe turned his head and nodded.  
"You owe me a dance!"

"You got it!"  
with a wink and a smile my heart skipped and I just smiled.

_Why was I feeling this way. I have never thought about Joe like anything more than a friend. He was handsome and so sweet.. nah It must be this crazy night and all. My emotions are ridiculous. Scared to walk in.. Opening the door to see one sleeping drunk and one very angry mother._

My mother yelled at me. Telling me I was an embarrassment to her and the family. She couldn't believe after that yelling sphele I had left my own party and didn't call her or tell her. How Could I leave she kept yelling. Ah. Thank goodness Tai is good for keeping her calm of not she would have called the police on me.

"I cant believe you are so disrespectful your father would be so disappointed!  
Mrs. Takenouchi yelled.

_My heart ached and I began to ball. How could she say that? My father loved me._

Sora ran away from her mother and locked herself in the bathroom were she sobbed sitting on the floor.

"Sora Sora. I didn't mean that Just oh Sora…"

Walking away Mrs. Takenouchi whispered… "I'm sorry Sora Im just so sad."

Sora couldn't stop crying. Then she noticed the razor… Without thinking she grabbed it and on her wrist inflicted one small cut. It although small was red and bled a bit. She quickly took care of it and placed a bandage over it.

_Oh my gosh.. What did I do? But it felt right. It helped me stop crying and get over that horrible fight. It was a one-time thing. Ill never do it again. I was just so angry. I'm ok now. Calm and understand this night was just a mess. It will never happen again. It can't. _

With that a buzz from her cell phone…  
reading:

Hey Sora I have your tennis shoes in my car. Ill bring them back in the morning. Thanks for the night. I know it wasn't the best I mean umm.. never mind. You looked beautiful Goodnight.  
-Joe

With that She held her phone closed her eyes and could only dream of the guy with the smile who came to her side.

( well there we go two chapters up.. let me know how it sounds so far.. itll pick up soon ) Sorry they are so short.


End file.
